1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and a related method for the treatment of anaerobic septage collected from septic tanks and similar installations, and transforming that anaerobic wastewater into an aerobic condition so as to be conducive to biochemical treatment in a conventional wastewater treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground septic tanks are used extensively throughout the United States. Septic tanks require periodic cleaning and pumping at which time on the order of between 600 to 1,000 gallons of concentrated wastewater (referred to as "septage") is collected in a tanker truck. The manner in which the concentrated septage is disposed of varies significantly depending upon local ordinances and restrictions. In many areas, discharge into a conventional municipal wastewater treatment plant is either the required or at least preferred method of disposal. However, because septic tank septage is most often in an anaerobic condition, then the discharge of this concentrated wastewater into a conventional aerobic municipal wastewater treatment facility will either deteriorate the efficiency of that facility, or in some cases will even cause failure of the entire treatment system.